Family and Brothers
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Maykn is a man trying to find his place in the world. He will embark on an adventure where he meets his baby brother and a brother he never knew about. Merlin has an older brother and.. Gwaine dose too? Merlin/oc oc/oc Gwaine/oc there are a lot of OCs
1. Maykn's friend

Maykn stood proud at the top of the hill his first shot was successful. He and his father would eat well that week.

"I got one Callen!" He shouted back to his friend a strand brown hair hung down in-front of his eyes. "Good Maykn we will eat well." His friend said proudly making his way up the steep embankment. Maykn was 23 but had never lost his boyish smile and his curious blue eyes. It was true hi missed his mother but he also missed his father. His father left when he was 2. then when he was 4 another man came and lived with he and his mother, he left that year and he himself left his mother when he was 6. he made friends with a boy named Callen who was blonde hair and brown eyes. Maykn lived with Callen and his family (Callen's mother, Callen's father, his 2 older brothers and 3 younger sisters). Here he was happy. He learned to live off what the land had to offer. Maykn was deeply tan and had a strong body. He was a good looking lad with the bristles of a new beard coming. He walked down and gutted the kill then swung it easily on his back. He was a patient fellow never in a rush to do any or see anyone. He turned and waited as his friend walked down the hill.

"I.. am … never going hunting with you again Maykn."Callen stated out of breath.

"Aw why not?" Maykn joked, he knew exactly why Callen threatened that all the time. Maykn smiled as his friend gave him a dirty look as they headed home.

"Callen I'm leaving." Maykn said. Callen looked at his lifelong friend

"Where?" He asked.

"First to my father's house. I'll get my nobility papers then go to Camelot and become a knight."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"My life has meant nothing. I want to do something worthy to be called a good man."

"Alright, eat with us tonight and leave tomorrow in peace."

and ate they did they feasted a feast worthy of the king, then in the morning Maykn left not a tear was shed.


	2. Crown Prince

AN) after drawing what I picture Maykn to look Like I found him looking unintentionaly like Aragorn from Lord to the rings

My picture can be seen at .

I'm going to put this weird so you can achually see it because my computer is stupid so here it is (there are spaces if you can't tell)

http:/ i1197. photobucket. com /albums /aa422/ angelblackdumbledore/ mydrawingofMaykn. jpg

Caerlron:

Maykn's black hooded cloak hung low over his face and his bow and quiver strapped securely to his back. The large castle stood in-front of his. He ignored the hustle and bustle of people as they passed by him. He stood there glaring at the castle in disgust. A servant rushed out of the large oak doors and down the stone steps to him. The servant had mopey blonde hair a green eyes. He was small 'round the age of 12. "The.. king... wishes to see you." he said out of breath. Maykn raised his chin and followed the servant inside. He was lead to the throne room. The servant boy scurried in and bowed low and stepped aside for Maykn to enter. Maykn did not bow instead he crossed his arms. "Lower your hood so we may see your face." the king commanded. Maykn lowered his hood and there was a gasp in the whole throne room.

Camelot City:

A girl in a cage, stood out side Camelot her long fire red hair billowed in the wind. She was a 'present' to the king. She had bright green eyes and her dress was a forest green that was lose on the top and the bottom the sides of her legs shown from the hip down. Her belt was a gold ring and she had chains made out of gold. Her cage was moved forward with a jolt. She was pulled through the city people stared at her in fear and aw. Her captors lead her up the steps to the palace. "King Arthur we have come with a gift for you." they said bowing low. The leader pushed her forward and she fell to her knees. A boy with black hair who was a servant standing behind the king rushed forward and helped her to her feet. "Merlin take her to one of the spare rooms." the king nicely ordered. The boy nodded took her arm and pulled her out of the room.

Caerlron:

Maykn stood before the royals, he was almost an exact replica of the king when he was younger. Silky dark brown hair, a beard, a sharp angular masculine face. "So you're Maykn." the king said. "Yes, I am and you are my father." Maykn said.

"Why are you here son?" the king asked

"I want my papers saying I'm a noble. I want armor, a shield, and a sword. I don't want you in my life. I just want my seal of nobility."

"Fine have them, but since you are my only heir you will also take the crest of the Caerlorn family. You may leave but when I die you must take the throne."

"Fine." Maykn agreed. 'I hope you never die.' He thought to himself. The king beckoned the servant boy who scurried to his side. The king whispered something in his ear and he took off. Maykn stood arms crossed glaring at his father, the queen was lucky not present at that point in time.

The servant boy came scurrying back in with an armful of armor and a necklace of gold laying nicely on top. Maykn outwardly groaned he knew what the necklace was. It was almost identical to the one his father adorned around his neck minus all the bells. The necklace symbolized he was the crown prince and had the responsibility to take the throne when his father died. "Do you swear Maykn Caerlron to take the throne after my passing." Caerlron said loudly like he was speaking in-front of thousands.

"Yes." He said in a deep voice that echoed against the stone walls and wooden beams.

"Do you swear to govern the people in the time of my passing." His father said.

"Yes."

"Then I crown you Maykn Caerlron Crown Prince and heir to the throne." Maykn's father declared placing the necklace around his neck.

The servant boy started to put the armor on Maykn over-top of the necklace. His father then placed a scroll in his hand. "Your seal as you requested." His father said not a bit happy. "Would you rather stay here? Be a prince?" His father asked. Maykn gave a humorless laugh that seemed to echo off everything. Then his face turned to stone and he pointed his finger accusingly in the king's face. "You have not been a part of my whole life. I'm not letting you in now. You chose this yourself."

AN) if you can tell by now there are going to be alternating OC view points. soon you will find out the girl's name And I'm not sure yet when exactly this will be taken place.


	3. Inportant Notice!

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
